1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack plate/hydraulic cylinder system and more particularly pertains to the vertical adjustable coupling of an outboard motor with respect to a boat in a safe, secure and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hydraulic systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, hydraulic systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of vertical adjustment through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,556 issued Jun. 25, 2002 to Vance relates to a Variable Height Outboard Motor Mount Apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,170 issued Jan. 23, 2001 to Uppgard relates to a Hydraulic Actuator with Shock Absorbing Capability. U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,741 issued Nov. 16, 1999 to Nakamura relates to a Hydraulic Tilt and Trim Control for Marine propulsion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,662 issued Jul. 21, 1998 to Icenogle relates to a Hydraulic Marine Jack Plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,613 issued Feb. 17, 1998 to Nakamura relates to a Marine Hydraulic Tilt and Trim Control. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,486 issued Jul. 24, 1984 to Tregonning relates to a Piston Rod Scraper and Breather Assembly.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a jack plate/hydraulic cylinder system that allows for the vertical adjustable coupling of an outboard motor with respect to a boat, all in a safe and secure and economical manner.
In this respect, the jack plate/hydraulic cylinder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of the vertical adjustable coupling of an outboard motor with respect to a boat, all in a safe and secure and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved jack plate/hydraulic cylinder system which can be used for the vertical adjustable coupling of an outboard motor with respect to a boat in a safe, secure and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.